haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Thiotte
Thiotte is a commune in Sud-Est, Haiti. About The inhabitants of Thiotte commune are called Thiottelais. The current town of Thiotte bore in the past the name of "Quartier Saint Jean". First raised to the rank of district in 1962, it was in 1978 that Thiotte became a commune. This town has about 9 localities and 88 habitations. The town of Thiotte consists of a plateau with cool climate. The two communal sections are distant from the sea. One consists of mountain (2nd chamber pot section) at normal temperature and the other forms a plateau (3rd section Thiotte) with cool climate. The commune of Thiotte has an area of 129.76 km2, its estimated population in 1998 was 22,453 inhabitants and estimates placed it at 25,138 in 2004. Infrastructure Transportation In the town the town of Thiotte, the streets are earth and in very bad condition. The roads that lead from the city to the communal sections are clay. Those that connect the communal sections to each other are clay. Education The Ministry of the National Education is represented in the town of Thiotte by a school inspection office. This municipality has about 4 kindergarten schools, a few dozen primary schools, 5 secondary schools and a literacy center. Health With regard to health, the Ministry of Public Health is represented in the town of Thiotte by a regional office. There is only one health center with private bed and 3 health centers without beds (2 private and 1 public). Utilities The town of Thiotte is not well supplied with water. Only one source is counted. This source is captured and distributed. The distribution is done in the city and in the communal sections. Five wells and eleven public fountains are listed. It should be noted that the water resources of this municipality are located in the city of Thiotte. At the time of survey, this town was not electrified. The engine that supplied electricity broke down. Since then, the municipality had no electricity. Culture Religion 58 temples, all beliefs combined, except vodun, were enumerated in the commune of Thiotte. The Pentecostal temples are clearly predominant with 57% of the total, Nazarenes rank second with 14%, Catholics and Baptists are third at 9% of the total. Communication The municipality of Thiotte was without telephone service. It has neither newspapers (magazines) nor radio and television stations. Thiottelais receive signals from some television stations in the country and the Dominican Republic. This town does not have a formal postal service, the distribution of mail is made by knowledge. Economy Economically and financially, the situation of inadequate infrastructure that characterizes almost the entire department is no different. It is advisable to point out the lack of hotels, boards, and banks in the town of Thiotte. There are, however, two small informal restaurants, a credit union and two trade cooperatives of Haitian origin. Agriculture is the predominant economic activity at the commune of Thiotte. The local economy is based on coffee production. The commercial exchanges are with the municipalities such as: Port-au-Prince, Grand-Gosier, Jacmel and with the Dominican Republic. Thiottelais export coffee to the neighboring Republic and to the United States of America. The extraction of bauxite is exploited in Thiotte. Leisure In terms of entertainment and leisure, the town of Thiotte is under-equipped. There are no libraries, museums, theaters nor cinemas. Football (soccer) is the only sport practiced. A small room serves as a night club dancing restaurant. There is no public square. There are six gagères operating from Wednesday to Sunday. POC |2ème Section Pot de CharmeTTE THT |3ème Section ThiotteTTE VTH |Ville de ThiotteTTE History In May 2004 , Thiotte was almost completely destroyed by a flood . The electrification of the city has long been a recurring problem. Since 2008 a project has finally emerged to remedy this situation.